


Je Déteste...

by TransformerTale



Series: Pourquoi? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Character, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Muteness, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformerTale/pseuds/TransformerTale
Summary: Another Hamilton high school AU that no one asked for but you always get anyways.There’s everything you could’ve ever wanted! Gayness, Fluff, Bad Jokes, and... Angst. Tons and tons of angst. Because what’s a good multi-chaptered story without angst? Nothing. Don’t worry though! There will (probably) be a happy ending.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Angelica Schuyler
Series: Pourquoi? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919944
Kudos: 18





	1. Insight Caractère (Skip to prologue if you want)

This part of the story, ~~like always it seems with me~~ is for a bit more information on the _main_ characters before actually getting into the story. This is for both of us, so that I don’t accidentally go OOC without reasoning/character growth. So, without further ado, here are our beloved characters!

—

 ** _Alexander_** **_Hamilton_** ; Freshman. As he always seems to be in these, he’s the foster child to the Washington’s. He’s got a coffee addiction and _probably_ both an inferiority complex _and_ a superiority complex. Don’t ask how, he just does.

~

 _ **Aaron Burr**_ ; Sophomore. In freshman year he had dated Theodosia Prevost. Our favorite selective mute is here to not be a villain, for once. He’s a, as stated before, selective mute. He got some great anxiety.  
~

 _ **John Laurens**_ ; Freshman. He’s a confident boi with a homophobic dad, what else is there to say? Oh, maybe the fact that he’s extremely gay and out of the closet.  
~

 _ **Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette**_ ; Freshman. They’re also known as the enby with the longest name in existence. They go by Lafayette or Marquis for short. They’re an exchange student living with, you guessed it, the Washington’s. They’re very open and a mom-dad friend.  
~

 _ **Hercules Mulligan**_ ; Freshman. He’s a confident though thoughtful soul. Easily a dad friend. He’ll rip anyone apart that messes with his friends. His mom does some questionable things, but he loves her all the same.  
~

 _ **Thomas Jefferson**_ ; Sophomore. He’s loud. And confident. Oh, and cocky. Must I go on? Oh, right. Yeah. He got two moms. He’s also known as the tallest man in existence. Contrary to popular belief, he’s really bad with people. He also drinks.  
~

 _ **James Madison**_ ; Sophomore. He’s quiet, antisocial, and got major self doubt. His parents are strict. He’s always sick. Also known as the shortest person in existence. He’s a coward, a giant coward. He’s got more than a few issues. He’s been Thomas’s friend since first-grade. A closeted homoromantic and asexual boi.  
~

 _ **Maria Lewis**_ ; Sophomore. She’s very shy and sweet. Easily turning sassy at times though. In freshman year she was with James Reynolds before finding out she was a lesbian and dumping him with support from her best friend, Peggy.

~

 _ **Margaret ‘Peggy’ Schuyler**_ ; Freshman. She’s tech savvy, sassy, and a troublemaker. When need be, she’s supportive and accepting of practically everyone and everything, unless they’re a dick.

~

 _ **Angelica Schuyler**_ ; Junior. She’s bossy, responsible, and respectful. A mom friend with ease. She has a soft spot for intelligent people. She’s a proud gynosexual and demiromantic.  
~

 _ **Elizabeth ‘Eliza’ Schuyler**_ ; Sophomore. She’s thoughtful, calm, and caring. She usually keeps to herself but would never turn down a hurt soul. She’s bisexual.  
~

 _ **Theodosia ‘Theo’ Prevost**_ ; Junior. In sophomore year they had dated Aaron Burr. They’re a demi-girl. They’re demisexual. They are very goth though easily intelligent, as well.  
~

 _ **Samuel Seabury**_ ; Freshman. He’s an anxious boi just trying to get through high school as a very closeted gay. He comes from a poorer background.

~

 _ **George King**_ ; Sophomore. He’s confident and funny to most. He’s pansexual and open about it, flaunting it even. He likes to be the center of attention.

—

I’m fairly certain that’s all of the main characters. I will get started on the prologue once I have the time.


	2. Avant (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the prologue will be getting le frenchman and Alex to meet. What else would it be?

Alexander had never been one for friends, for family. So, it wasn’t a shock when he was dropped off at, yet another, foster home. It was the day before school started, and he was definitely _not_ looking forward to it.

The house was much nicer than the other ones he had been sent too, with it being a pearl white color with a cute green door. It was perfectly symmetrical, and there was a small garden in the front as well. He immediately felt like he was out of place in the amazing courtyard...

Either way, the agent is with him. He forgets the name despite having this agent since the fourth home. Anyways, the agent knocked on the door after about thirty seconds of waiting for Alex to do so instead. Then after about another minute of waiting, two kind looking people open the door. He wonders how long the facade will last this time around. He decides he doesn’t care.

“Why, you must be Alexander! It’s so good to meet you.” It was the woman, she had darker hair and nice complexion, her voice was like sugar. He doubted it would stay like that.

“Yeah, so?” His own voice came out like a snap instead of prompting conversation, he’d always been terrible at hellos. The man gave him a look, not exactly a hateful one but definitely not a happy one either.

“Martha, stay with Mrs. Miller and go over the papers. Alexander, you can follow me to your room.” The voice wasn’t mad, not a trace. It’s actually warmer.

The man turns and begrudgingly Alex follows, allowing himself to get as settled in as he thinks is necessary, because he knows he’ll be kicked out again. It’s just the way of the world, he supposed.

—

Alex meets another person fairly quickly, far more quickly than he’d have liked, bumping into them on accident.

“Oi! Qu'était-ce pour?” The person is wearing a lot of makeup, and looks like they’re about to translate, Alexander beats them to it, because he knows he can.

“Ce ne fut pas le but. Qui êtes-vous même de toute façon?” They look surprised, before smiling, making a little ‘ah’ sound.

“Je suis un étudiant de change. Marquis de Lafayette. Tu parles français? Quel est ton nom?” Lafayette sounds excited now, and Alexander nods with a smirk on his face.

“Alexander.” And the smile on his face is enough to say he wasn’t trying being mean if he seemed mean. Lafayette was smiling too, so he guessed he was off to a good start for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s shorter, I can never seem to think whenever it actually counts. Haha. Either way, hope you like the prologue and are ready for the next chapter that’ll be here within the week. Hopefully.


End file.
